


The Analytics of Interrogation

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: With her friends over at her house for dinner once again, Hibiki asks Chris a question - why is it that the little fluffball never seems to interact with Maria? Well, after surrendering herself to FIS during the Frontier Incident, Chris and Maria first met in an interrogation chamber.Features yuri, femdom, and light sadomasochism. As a matter of principle, it should be stated that Chris is 16 at the time of this fic.





	

Chris sat quietly, eating her dinner in peace. Or at least as much peace as she could with the flagrant displays of gayness all around her. Tsubasa had one of her hands resting on top of Maria's across the table, and next to her, Kirika and Shirabe were being far less sneaky than they thought they were with their own hand-holding. Even Hibiki – whose girlfriend wasn't even _here_ – was checking her cellphone and giggling every couple minutes. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. Still, it was nice to just be around friends, no matter how much they refused to do it at home.

“Hey, hey, Chris-chan!” Hibiki suddenly said, grinding conversation to a halt all around the table, “Why is it that you never talk to Maria? I mean, you are friends, right?”

Across from Chris, Maria looked down and let her pink bangs hide her eyes.

“W-well,” Chris started, a blush rising in her cheeks that she couldn't keep down, “F-friends don't need to talk to be friends! Look at Tsubasa and Shirabe! They're friends and they hardly say a word to each other!”

“But we _do_ talk,” Shirabe said quietly, “Just not much. I don't think I've ever seen you say more than a couple words to Maria.”

“Just tell them,” Maria said, still not looking up. “I already told Tsubasa. I felt she had the right to know.”

“Tell us what?” Hibiki asked cheerfully.

“How Chris and I first met,” Maria responded. “It made things a little awkward between us.”

“Don't I get a say in this? I'm not telling them anything!” Chris tried very hard to keep her voice down so as not to make a scene. “Besides, why should we tell them in public?”

“Chris,” Maria finally looked up, a lopsided smile on her face, “We're not in public. We're at your house.”

Chris sighed heavily. “Fine, fine. Fine. So, back during the Frontier Incident...”

\---

Chris shook her head groggily as she awoke. The room she was in was unfamiliar, slate gray walls interrupted only by small crevasses between the panels and a door with a small keypad next to it. Not even as much as a security camera dotted the ridge between the walls and ceiling, not that she could see at least. A red light above the numbers on the keypad indicated it was locked, from the outside. Not that the door being unlocked would have done her much good, as she was tied to something, suspended vertically with her feet hanging a few inches off the ground. Her wrists were secured with thick cloth bands to the metal apparatus behind her, one that seemed awfully familiar. She shook her head once more, trying to clear her thoughts, and realized she was stark naked.

_Yep. That's about how I expected this to go_ , she thought to herself, and sighed. She looked around her once more, wondering if she was alone in the room, when her captors would come for her, and – perhaps the most terrible thought of all – what they would do to her. Her imagination began to run a little wild, and for a few moments she felt herself starting to panic. She forced herself to breathe deeply, in through the nose, hold, out through the mouth. Again, slowly. She focused on her friends, on helping them, on why she was doing this, and felt her heart start to slow. It picked up again when she heard muffled footsteps and arguing outside the door. She looked over to it, and saw the red light flicker blue for a moment.

“We don't have time, just break her and break her fast!” Chris recognized the angry, crazed-looking scientist as the man she'd come here to try to get rid of. Doctor Ver. _What a complete tool_ , Chris thought. She knew the girl who was standing with him, too – the pink-haired bitch was Maria Caden-something Eve, the latest incarnation of Fine, or so she claimed. Chris wasn't completely sold on that yet. Still, she'd hurt Tsubasa and tried to hurt Chris' other friends, and that was enough to earn her ire, semi-immortal psycho priestess or not. Still, Chris watched on in anxious anticipation as Ver roughly shoved the girl into the room and the door slammed shut. The red light blinked on again – locked. From the outside.

Chris cocked her head to the side, for the first time noticing that Maria was naked. Ver had this way of commanding the attention in a room with his antics, and she'd somehow missed the fact that the girl was nude. Well, mostly nude at least – she still wore one lacy stocking that ran down her left leg, starting at her thigh and disappearing into the black heels she was wearing. Chris watched as the girls shoulders rose, then fell, in time with a deep sigh, and then she twirled around.

“I am Fine!” Maria cried out, a devilish, determined glint in her eye and a slight blush on her cheeks.

_I don't believe you,_ Chris thought, but found herself unable to take her eyes off the older girl. Maria's breasts swayed as fleshy pendulums as she spun and came to a stop, and Chris' vision flowed over the rest of Maria's gentle curves as she took in the sight of the surprisingly beautiful older woman. A small amount of fat softened Maria's abs, their outline still vaguely visible from the way the light played over her stomach. Her hips, wide and round, accentuated her thick thighs. Chris swallowed heavily and felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she looked at those thighs, spread slightly in accordance with Maria's stance, their curvature practically pointing straight to Maria's crotch. A small, immaculately trimmed tuft of pink hair adored her pu- pus- pussy. Chris could barely form the word in her head, but there was the real thing, right in front of her. It had been a while since she'd seen anyone's but her own, and frankly she hadn't really expected to ever again. The woman carried a leather riding crop.

Maria's smile faded. “Look, I'll be honest with you, Chris-chan,” there was a subtle melodic lilt to her voice. It was enticing. More than that, it was erotic. Maria took a few steps closer and flexed the crop between her hands, looking down at it with a bored expression that bordered on disdain. “I need some information from you, and I need it as soon as possible. Pain me as it may to work with that madman, he is smart, and for that he is... helpful. So he has given you to me, so that I can be reunited with my dear, sweet Chris-chan, and so that he can get the information he needs.”

Chris didn't say anything, choosing simply to glare at Maria.

“Oh Chris-chan, isn't it so nice to be together again?” Maria said, looking back at Chris and closing the remaining distance. “You, me, no clothing, an assortment of sex-toys... it'll be just like old times. What do you say to that, hmm, Chris-chan?”

Once again, Chris remained silent.

“Please, Chris-chan, don't make this hard for both of us,” Maria pouted, her voice slipping towards a whine for a few moments. “You know me, I don't _want_ to hurt you. I'll only hurt you if I need to punish you. You aren't going to make me do that, are you?”

Chris clenched her jaw and swallowed.

“Fine, we can do this the hard way,” Maria said, eyebrows arching in anger. She raised the riding crop over her head. Chris closed her eyes and looked away, bracing for the impact. It came, but not where she was expecting it, and not nearly as hard. It landed across her collarbone at an awkward, glancing angle, trailing almost gently down her chest and over one breast.

“Tell me!”

“You haven't even asked a question yet!” Chris could bite her tongue no longer and shouted at the older girl.

“O-oh, silly me,” Maria's voice faltered for a moment. “I just... got caught up in the excitement of seeing you again, Chris-chan.”

“... and?”

“A-and! I need you to tell me when and how Second Division is planning to counter-attack and shut us down!”

“How should I know?”

A second strike of the riding crop. This time to her outer thigh. Chris would have almost described it as half-hearted.

“Because you're one of them now!”

“What part of 'I defected' didn't you understand? Who knows what they're doing without me now,” Chris muttered, looking away.

A third slap came down, on her right arm. Actually, 'slap' was too generous a term. It was more like Maria had let it rest on her arm. Gently. Chris looked back at her, confused. This was not a very stressful interrogation. In fact, it almost looked like it was having more of an effect on her tormentor than it was on Chris. Maria's eyebrows were still arched in anger, but her eyes had a softness to them – there was an apology welling up from inside them.

“Don't make me punish you more,” Maria said, walking up to Chris. She reached out and roughly grabbed hold of Chris' left breast, her fingers digging into it and palming at the nipple. Chris whimpered slightly, but the touch was warm. There was feeling in it, emotion. A hesitation that didn't fit the sadistic dominatrix Chris knew. _This isn't Fine_.

“Fine, Fine. Come closer and I'll tell you. Lean in real close, so only you know.”

Maria released Chris' chest and pressed forward. Chris recoiled at first, but eased into the warmth and softness of Maria's body as it pressed against her. Maria was breathing against her ear and grinding a knee into Chris' groin, and Chris felt the first twinges of arousal flicker to life between her thighs.

“What is it,” Maria's voice was a hiss just barely above a whisper, “What do you have to tell me?”

“What sort of surveillance do they have on this room?” Chris asked, whispering.

“And why should I tell you that?” Maria asked, recoiling a little and looking Chris in the eyes.

“Because you aren't Fine,” Chris stated. “You're not harsh enough. And,” Chris darted in and kissed Maria quickly. Maria didn't pull away. “Fine never, ever let me kiss her.”

“Maybe I've changed my mind.”

“I've felt your touch. Your heartbeat. Your momentary hesitations. There is warmth and kindness in your touch. Fine was cold, sanitary, and calculating. I was a tool for her pleasure, no matter what happened to me. You don't want to hurt me,” Chris whispered, “and I'm really hoping that I can trust you.” Chris whimpered again as Maria dug her knee harder into her pussy, warmth flowing upwards from her crotch. Maria sighed, then leaned heavily against Chris once more, mouth inches from Chris' ear.

“No video. Audio recording only, no real-time, and the microphones aren't that good. If we whisper like this, they won't hear us.”

“Ahn,” Chris moaned as Maria rubbed against her once more. “G-good. Now, we need to keep up the charade, at least for the mics...”

“Are you sure?” Maria asked, the sultriness gone, a few notes of concern ringing through her hushed voice. “Are you okay with that?”

“I've been – ah – sexually mistreated my entire life,” Chris admitted, “and I... I honestly expected Ver to try to force himself on me. I figured I could take it, since I was... used to it. But you... your touch is caring, warm. I really don't minnnn~d... you just need to keep up your appearances, too. Hit me, yell at me, and I'm pretty sure I'm attached to some sort of electroshock wall, so, uh, feel free to use that.”

Chris heard Maria swallow heavily. “O-okay.” She stepped away, and Chris saw a shiny spot on her leg, just above the knee, where Maria had been grinding into her. There was a table next to the rack Chris was tied to, and of the many strange sexual devices, one stood out – a remote control. Chris nodded towards it and Maria picked it up. It had a dial and two buttons on it, pretty simple, really. The dial went from one to ten, and the buttons were simply labeled “on” and “off.” Maria pointed at it and looked at Chris, concerned. Chris nodded. Maria set the dial to one and pressed the “on” button.

Chris yelped in surprise more than pain. It was a dull buzz, a numbing in her extremities and back. Maria jumped at Chris' yelp and dropped the remote, and, while kneeling to grab it, lost her balance and fell on her face. Scrambling for the remote before getting up, Maria quickly shut it off, then rolled onto her knees. Chris saw her mouth opening to apologize and she shook her head rapidly to silence her.

“Turn it higher,” she mouthed. Maria hesitated, but Chris nodded her encouragement. Maria sighed and turned the dial up to four, and hit the “on” button again. Chris yelped louder this time, but Maria held the remote firm. She counted slowly to five, then turned it back off. Chris sighed half in relief and half in pleasure and twisted her legs, grinding her thighs together to try to get a little more pleasure.

“That all you got?”

Maria smiled weakly and turned the dial to seven. Chris shrieked this time when it turned on, and once again Maria staggered backwards at the sudden, harsh noise. Through the sparks in her vision, Chris saw Maria's thumb going for the off button and shook her head violently. Maria nodded acknowledgment, and lowered the remote. Chris shouted and yelled as the electricity coursed through her, losing track of the time that had passed as her world began to fade around her. The electricity cut away and suddenly she was wrapped in warmth again. Maria was embracing her, their bodies and breasts pressed into each other, soft and comforting as the rest of the taller girl.

“I can't keep doing that,” Maria whispered, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't – hah – apologize,” Chris breathed out heavily, “I don't – ah – blame you. We can try... something else.”

“Like what?”

“Untie me.”

“Why would I do that? You're still my... I mean...” Maria trailed off.

“Even if... we were still enemies,” Chris panted, “that door is locked from the outside. I wouldn't be able to get out.”

“Very well,” Maria said, and drew away. For just a moment, a hint of sadness sprung to the front of Chris' mind as Maria's warmth disappeared. She reached up and loosened the binding around Chris' right hand, and the lavender-haired girl slipped her wrist out of the cloth and briefly considered attacking Maria and attempting to escape. Instead, she wrapped her arm over Maria's shoulder, and waited for her other arm to be freed. It slipped out and she found herself supported by the taller girl for the span of a heartbeat or two, then her feet met the floor.

“Thank you, Maria.”

“You're welcome, Chris.” Maria stood there for a moment, awkwardly continuing the pseudo-hug she had going on. “So, uh, what else should we do?”

“Well normally,” Chris said after adjusting her face out of the older girl's cleavage, “she'd force me to eat her out.”

“To what?”

“Eat you out. You know. Cunnilingus? Oral?”

Maria blushed. “You mean... l-lick my p-”

_How did she think she was going to convince anyone she was Fine?_ “Yes.”

“H-how would you-”

“Spread your legs,” Chris said, and let some of the strength out of her legs, collapsing down to her knees. She knelt, face-to-pussy with Maria's groin, and waited. Slowly, Maria obeyed and spread her legs in a wider stance. Chris slipped her arms between the taller girl's luscious thighs and grabbed two great handfuls of Maria's cushy behind and pulled it towards her. She extended her tongue and pressed it in gently into her captor. _What am I doing?_ Chris thought to herself. Above her, Maria gasped and her legs twitched. _Well, whatever I'm doing, I'm doing right._

“Y-you think your mere cunnilingus will sway me?” Maria's voice wavered a little, but still carried a haughty air. For a moment Chris was confused, then she remembered that this was supposed to be an interrogation.

“You think forcing me to eat you out will break me?” Chris spat as she pulled away. “You're lucky I don't bite it off!” Chris fought a smirk back down and then leaned in once more, again inserting her tongue into Maria. The older girl tasted good – almost sweet. If she was as innocent as she seemed, she still knew how to take care of herself. She pressed her tongue in deeper, separating Maria's inner, ever-wetter folds with slow, forceful thrusts. Maria's legs twitched and threatened to give way, and Chris tightened her grip on the bigger girl's behind to hold her up.

“Oh – Chris, please, this feels – oh,” Maria's voice was restrained, and Chris tried to look up as best she could without stopping her service. She couldn't see Maria's face past the girl's enormous breasts. Judging from her hushed whines and whimpers, though, Maria was getting close. Ignoring whatever was going on above her, Chris turned her full attention back to the vagina before her. She pulled her neck back just a little and withdrew her tongue almost all the way – ignoring the mewling protests above – and slowly traced the outer labia, upwards, until she found that tiny little bud of flesh that capped it off. She slid her tongue around it, kissed it gently, and ever so delicately sucked it between her lips.

Maria fell backwards, faster than Chris could react, and the shorter girl was pulled forward and down until she was laying on her stomach, still face-first in Maria's crotch, her arms pinned beneath Maria's soft ass. She wiggled her arms free and crawled forward, sliding on top of the bigger girl, pulling herself up until she and Maria were face-to-face, and kissed the girl deeply. Her tongue pierced Maria's upper lips now, swirling around inside her mouth, allowed Maria to taste herself. Maria didn't resist, but she also didn't really make an effort to return the kiss. Her tongue moved weakly in her mouth, less active and more reactive to Chris.

“Thank you,” Maria half-whispered, half-sighed once Chris was finally satisfied and removed her tongue from Maria's mouth, “that felt... thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Chris whispered in her ear, “but now it's your turn. Or my turn, depending on how you look at it. We need to make this look like an interrogation, right?”

Maria laughed. It was a small, breathless sound, but it was a laugh just the same. It was cute. Chris liked it. She sat up, removing her weight from the taller girl, and Maria propped herself up on her elbows. Chris rolled back on her knees and kept the momentum going enough to get her feet beneath her and stood up, hurrying over to the table and retrieving a long stick with a square of leather at the end – a riding crop. Chris presented it to Maria as a knight might present his sword to a queen, and when Maria took it, she turned and dropped to all fours, pushing her rear into the air and swinging her hips in invitation.

“Go on,” Chris whispered. “Make me regret my life!”

Maria blushed and swallowed, and Chris turned her head away, eagerly anticipating the first strike. It landed squarely on her right buttock, stronger than she had expected, but not as strong as she'd hoped. She wiggled again, hoping Maria would take the hint.

Take the hint she did.

Chris had only a moment to process the whistling sound as the crop came down on her, and a sharp, stinging pain erupted from her left ass cheek. She yelled loudly, more startled by the sudden dramatic shift in intensity than any actual pain. A second whistling crack as the crop came down again, on the other cheek. Chris could feel a burning in her nose and her eyes beginning to moisten at the hurt. _This is amazing_ , she thought to herself, and she lowered her head and crossed her arms, adding “face down” to “ass up.” She inhaled sharply and winced at each blow, the stinging pain translating nearly directly into moistness in her pussy. She turned her head to acknowledge and praise Maria's success, but before she could, the crop stopped striking. _And you were doing so well- wait WAIT-_ “WAIT-” Chris started to shout in momentary panic as something pressed against her anus. Before she could object, something skinny and a little sharp poked inside her.

“You like that, do you?” Maria cooed, her voice low and sexual, “Maybe you'll like this, too.”

_Okay, maybe she can do this_ , Chris thought as she looked over her shoulder, trying to figure out exactly what it was Maria had put in her butt. Maria had one leg arched in the air, the sole of her heels resting in the crevasse between Chris' ass cheeks, and the heel -

Maria wiggled her ankle gently, and whatever was inside Chris responded in kind.

_Oh._

“So this is what you like, you d-dirty little s-sl- girl,” Maria stumbled over the last insult just a little, but Chris forgave her for it. Maria had stepped up (quite literally) to the dominatrix role in a heartbeat. Chris moved her head back into position carefully and accepted everything Maria was going to throw at her.

“Well?”

Chris moaned.

“I knew it, you're getting off on this! How can this be punishment if you're so turned on?”

_Oh god yes_ Chris thought, making no effort to have Maria stop. She whimpered and tried to keep her squirming to a minimum so as not to work the heel in a dangerous way. But oh man did that feel good in her butt. Fine had always kept the anal play to a minimum, and Chris had never mentioned it, but she loved it. She whined a little when it went away.

Suddenly Maria's body was arched over her, the taller girl's thighs against her rear and breasts pressed into her back.

“Is this okay?” Maria whispered. “Was putting it in your butt okay?” Her voice was steady, she was no longer doubting herself, so that was good. There was genuine concern in it as well. For a moment something flared in her heart as well as her loins – so BDSM could be nice when your partner cared. Chris smiled and nodded, but said nothing.

“Alright,” Maria said, hugging Chris briefly then standing back up and moving over to the table and grabbing something. Chris couldn't quite tell what it was, but could guess pretty quickly. Maria stepped into the leg holes and pulled it up to her crotch.

_Oh boy, a strap-on_.

Maria moaned softly as it slid into place.

_Oh boy, a double-ended strap-on,_ Chris thought with glee. Maria grabbed something else from the table, but Chris didn't see what it was. Her question was quickly answered when something cool and slick poured against her anus. _Well at least she knows to use lube_ , Chris thought with a smile. Fine didn't use it. She was sure Fine knew, but that hadn't stopped the crazy bitch from going in dry all the time. Fine was a sadist through and through. Maria was... not. Judging by the fact that she was _still_ pouring lube, and a puddle of the thick, cold substance was pooling around Chris' knees as it slid down her thighs and dripped to the floor.

“That's plenty,” Chris hissed, “in fact it may even be too much.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

“You're too kind-hearted, Maria.”

Chris could feel hesitation from the other girl for a moment, then heard a soft “Thank you.”

She made to reply, but her voice came out as a moan instead as Maria pressed a finger into her, spreading some cool lubricant on the inside of her ass as well. She rocked her hips backwards, trying to get Maria to push further into her, but the girl pulled her hand back in concert with Chris' behind, and then further, pulling it out.

“No...” she whimpered, but inhaled sharply as something bigger than a finger nuzzled up against her rear entrance. It kissed and teased at it, pressing hard into it, but never quite penetrating. “Please,” Chris whined, “Maria, please.”

“You want it?”

“Mmmmm,” Chris groaned her response.

“Well,” Maria sat back and laid down on her back, the false phallus pointing straight into the air. “Come and get it.”

Chris whimpered but turned around and crawled towards Maria and the awaiting pleasure. The dildo was a simple black one, with a few small, soft ridges adorning it's modest length. For just a few moments Chris questioned if she should be so eager for her prize. _This isn't just two people having sex for pleasure, though_ , Chris remembered, _this is meant to be an interrogation. If I'm submissive or 'broken,' it will make whatever Maria tells them all the more believable. Plus it gets that thing inside me faster._ She adjusted her stance and turned so her rear was to Maria, and began to sit up.

“Ah ah ah~,” Maria chided, “I want you to face me.”

Chris pouted and looked at Maria angrily, but turned obediently, positioning the dildo directly beneath her anus. She kept her knees tightly closed and awkwardly spread her feet apart using only her shins, trying to show Maria as little as possible.

“Oh Chris-chan,” Maria's voice was a sultry murmur, “I fear you've misunderstood. I wanted you to face me because I wanted to see everything.”

“W-what?”

“Spread your knees.”

Chris obeyed and spread her legs, revealing her glistening pussy, barren of even the slightest tuft of hair, to Maria's lustful gaze.

“Excellent. Go ahead, sit down.”

Chris swallowed and began to lower her hips, a small gasp rushing past her lips as the dildo began to enter her. The first ridge slipped inside her with an inaudible smack, then the second. Then Chris slipped on a bit of lube that had pooled under a heel, and fell hard on Maria's crotch. She shrieked in a not-entirely-unpleasant combination of fear, pain, pleasure, and surprise as she hilted on the strap on, and beneath her Maria squirmed as Chris' sudden motion twisted the part inside the taller girl. Maria sat up quickly, embracing Chris. In the small part of her mind that could still think clearly, Chris was even more thankful that the toy was fairly flexible. The rest of her was trying not to cry.

“Oh my god Chris I'm so sorry,” Maria's voice just barely qualified as a whisper. “Are you alright?”

Chris nodded, fighting to keep the moistness forming in her eyes as just that, no crying, no tears. That would break Maria. She forced a smile to her face.

“I t-told you it was too m-much lube,” Chris joked weakly and swallowed, trying very hard not to cry.

Maria laughed softly in reply, and apologized again.

“It's o-okay. Just lay back do-wn,” Chris' voice still hitched slightly, “and let me... handle it from here.”

“O-okay,” Maria said, easing herself back down until she was flat on her back once again. Chris breathed in and out slowly on top of the bigger girl, then delicately raised her hips, extracting the dildo. Maria moaned slightly as Chris' movement was reflected inside her.

“Oh that's good,” Chris said, regaining some of her composure now that she was in control of how much of the sex toy was inside her. Just the tip, a single ridge, remained within her now.

“Come on, Chris-chan, give me a show.”

“W-what?” Chris asked, blushing.

“Masturbate for me.”

“I pretty much already am,” Chris said, sighing as she bobbed her hips back down, taking some pleasure in Maria's measured breaths.

“Oh no, your pussy. Show me your whole self.”

Chris blushed and slowly began to oblige. She sat down fully again, so as not to fear losing her balance by moving a hand, and brought a finger delicately to her pussy, toying around her entrance, softly tracing her labia. The light contact sent shivers through her.

“Come on dear, don't forget me,” Maria said playfully and wiggled her hips. Chris gasped and went rigid as the dildo squirmed inside her. She moaned and stopped touching herself as she tried to focus on the pleasure inside her. “Now don't forget you, either.”

Chris swallowed and raised her hips, and at the same time inserted two fingers into her pussy. A soft and wet sound escaped her lower lips and she winced in embarrassment.

“Oh excellent,” Maria put her hands behind her head, elbows out, making a casual pillow for herself. She smiled expectantly. “Do continue, Chris-chan.”

Chris obliged, gaining a little bit of confidence as arousal burned away her shame. She worked her fingers inside her and lowered herself again. She could feel the dildo against the bit of flesh that separated her pussy and her ass, and pressed her fingers against it. The additional pressure of her fingers made for a distinct sensation, giving her the illusion of being fuller than she was. She rubbed her fingers along that dividing wall of sensitive tissue, feeling the dildo pull out of her from both ends as she pulled it out.

“Oh this is-” Maria's sentence was interrupted by a moan as Chris wiggled the dildo gently with her movements. “... quite nice, Chris-chan. Quite nice indee- oh my.”

Chris picked up the pace, working inside both herself and bouncing her hips and working her fingers. She moaned loudly and slid a third finger inside. Beneath her, Maria began to thrust slowly.

“Oh god... oh my god, Maria,” Chris moaned as she churned her insides in a smooth rhythm, enjoying the feeling of being able to tell how full her ass was from inside her pussy. “Oh... oh!”

Maria smiled. Chris was enjoying herself, so that was good. To Chris at least, it seemed like Maria was having a good time as well, Chris' motions transferring into the bigger girl's pussy with her smooth, heavy motions.

“Oh Chris-chan,” Maria groaned through her smirk, “You're quite – ah – good at this. Very – oh – kind of you to – hah – service me like this.”

“You're not too – hah – bad yourself,” Chris replied, bouncing harder and spearing herself deeper. “I'm gonna – ahn – I'm gonna – Maria-”

“Me too,” Maria moaned, deep, throaty, and unsteady. “Chris-chan, oh, Chris-chan-”

Chris heard Maria shriek as she slammed her hips down one last time and plunged her fingers deep into her pussy. She leaned back to flex the dildo inside Maria, hoping to hit something sensitive. Apparently she did – and Maria's whole body spasmed beneath her. The larger girl screamed and twitched, her hips bucking wildly as she came. The rough movement threw Chris from her careful rhythm and off of Maria, a loud, wet pop coming from her rear as the dildo pulled free suddenly. This last little bit of stimulation tipped her over the edge, and Chris was screaming in orgasm before she even knew she'd climaxed. She fell on her side and rolled on the floor, pussy clenching down hard on the fingers still buried inside her.

“Chris-chan... Chri-chris-chan...” Maria gasped, pulling herself across the floor to Chris' shuddering body. “I'm so... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry,” she whispered, kissing the shorter, silver-haired girl sloppily, then pulling away.

Chris' consciousness began to fade as she saw Maria crawl over to the door and weakly press a button on the panel.

“Doc...tor... I have the... information... you asked for...”

Chris passed out.

\---

The other girls stared in varying states of awe as Chris finished her story. Everyone had at least some degree of blush on their cheeks, and Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kirika were breathing noticeably heavier than they would normally. There were a few moments of relative quiet, and then Hibiki whipped out her cellphone and started hammering away at the keys. Chris caught a glimpse of the screen – _MIKUMIKUMIKUMIKUMIKU_ – but said nothing of it.

“Y-you didn't need to go into _that_ much detail,” Maria murmured from across the table, looking down at her food.

“S-so you and Maria had se-” Kirika started to ask, but was quieted by something. Probably Shirabe squeezing her hand.

“May we be excused?” Shirabe asked, standing up and pulling Kirika away from the table with her, not waiting for a reply, and dragging her friend off to their bedroom.

“Great,” Chris muttered, “I wonder who they think does their laundry and washes their sheets.”

“I-I-I need to go,” Hibiki said excitedly, smiling and standing up, “M-miku needs me for... a thing. Sorry for leaving so soon Chris!” Hibiki practically ran for the door, hurriedly putting her shoes on and dashing away, leaving Chris alone at the table with Maria and Tsubasa.

“Yukine-” Tsubasa started.

“I suppose you two are gonna make some transparent excuse to go have sex too, aren't you?” Chris pouted.

“Observant as always,” Tsubasa replied, “but, ah... Maria and I had talked a little about this before, and... I was wondering... if...” she trailed off.

“Tsubasa was hoping you might join us some time,” Maria finished, her voice remarkably steady despite the blush on her face. “I... wouldn't be opposed to it.”

Chris' face turned a deep crimson, but she smiled just the same. “I'd like that.”

 


End file.
